


Focus

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Shuri asks Steve to bring her brother back. (Referenced Steve/T'Challa)





	Focus

Shuri stands at the door and clenches her fist until her nails dig into her skin. “My brother is not dead. Our people are not dead. There will be no challenge for the throne until there is a body to bury.”

She turns and marches from the room. 

Her eyes burn. She will not cry. She cannot cry. There is so much to be done. There are engine schematics, half sketched ideas she drew when she was ten, maybe one of those would be able to withstand faster than light travel, if she can just figure out their design flaws and fix them, if-

She stops in the middle of the hallway. From here, she can gaze out through the floor to ceiling windows. The remains of the tribes of Wakanda are filtering in, but even with the influx of those living at the edges, the city streets look barren. 

Okoye is right. Shuri cannot leave. She can build ships, weapons, defenses, but she is also next in line. She cannot abandon Wakanda.

She closes her eyes and breathes slowly for a long moment. Then she turns and makes her way to the gardens.

She finds Steve Rogers there. She has only spoken with him a few times, but even so, the tension and the sorrow is apparent in his stance.

“Captain Rogers.”

He starts. When his eyes meet hers, he relaxes a fraction. He nods. “Your Highness.”

Shuri bites her lip before saying, “I know about you and my brother. About the time you spent together.” So many secret meetings. Wandering off together. They didn’t exactly hide it. Some part of Shuri resents Rogers for taking T’Challa away from her. It’s silly and petty and makes her feel like a child.

But she needs Rogers’s help now.

Rogers doesn’t react. They look at each other for a long moment. “You get me to Thanos, and I’ll bring your brother back to you.”

Shuri’s relieved she doesn’t have to ask him. Her eyes burn again, but she blinks the tears away. “Good.” She takes in a breath. “Good.”

Then something breaks.

She can’t stop crying, and then Rogers is there, with his arms coming around her, and she doesn’t want him to. But then she’s clinging onto him, and she’s such a _child_ and if M’Baku saw her now…

When she feels a hot tear fall onto her shoulder, Shuri manages a shaky breath in. She pulls away, and she and Rogers step apart. Neither comment on Shuri’s wet cheeks or Steve’s glistening eyes. With an efficient swipe of her sleeve, Shuri dries her face.

“Good,” she says again. “Also, bring your Vision to my lab. I can’t promise anything, but I may be able to reboot him.”

“Thank you,” Rogers says. His voice cracks. Shuri can’t help the giggle. Rogers blushes, and Shuri laughs more. She laughs until her chest hurts and she thinks she might cry again.

With one more deep breath, she calms down. Her cheeks hurt from her grin, and her eyes still burn. “No more brooding, let’s get to work.”

Rogers smiles, small and sad, but also genuine. 

Shuri spins around and claps her hands together. Suddenly, everything is clear. Try to get Vision running again. Contact that girl in New York who had some good theoretical ideas about space travel, if she's still here. Make sure that necessary services are provided to all those coming in, including food, shelter, and medical care. 

Shuri can manage this. She will get her people, and her brother, back.


End file.
